cowboybebopfandomcom-20200223-history
Pao Meifa
is the daughter of Pao Pu-Zi. History Pao grew up with her parents in the early 2060s. She met Jet Black in 2061, but she was too young to remember him. In 2064, Pao's mother left her father and took her with her, since she couldn't live with him not believing in people, but rather Feng-shui. Pao would grow up not knowing why her father let them go, and would come to hate him for it. In 2071, Meifa went to her father's grave and found Jet, who also looking for him. She saves him from being shot when two assassins open fire on him. The two escape by jumping onto a nearby bus and then into a canal. Jet takes Meifa aboard The Bebop where he explains to her that he had not heard from Pao in ten years. Meifa tells Jet that Pao had died in a transport accident on the way to Jupiter when a hyperspace fluctuation had occurred. Jet shows Meifa the message, and she confirms that it was sent right before the accident occurred. She requests Jet's help in tracking down her father, believing that it is possible he may have survived. She states that Jet's arrival coincides with the best combination for feng-shui and that her father's disappearance has something to do with the sunstone. The pair searched the city for clues as to Pao's possible whereabouts, and, during, Meifa taught Jet the concepts of Feng-Shui and of the three chis. Eventually, they find the Mountain hotel, which she determined is the "Ahnzahn" from her father's note. From the top of the hotel, she points out different buildings and transports as representative of the "Blue Dragon, the White Tiger, the Snake and Tortoise, and the Red Phoenix, the four gods from her father's note. She used her Luopan (a Feng-Shui compass) to confirm that the representative four gods were in alignment with where they were on the top of "Ahnzahn". Believing her father's note is pointing them in the direction of the sunstone, Meifa uses her Luopan to locate it, hidden in the mouth of a statue at the base of the hotel. Just then, Jet noticed the two assassins from before and sets up an ambush. He forces one of the assassins to reveal that they are agents of the Blue Snake crime syndicate who were tailing Pao before his disappearance. They have been following Meifa ever since, hoping that she would lead them to her father. However, they don't have more information. Jet and Meifa return to the Bebop and analyze the sunstone, and realize it is a piece of the moon which was destroyed in the Astral Gate accident. Meifa claimed that the accident caused time space fluctuations to be absorbed into the debris from the accident, obtaining a tremendous amount of energy inside them as a result that can be amplified by the sun, hence their name. Jet asked Meifa the purpose of the sunstone, but she had no idea what her father had planned for it. Just then, Ein grabbed the sunstone and brought it over to Meifa's Luopan which begans to spin wildly despite having its magnet removed. This causes Meifa to realize that the sunstone has a twin which is with her father. She presumed if she replaces the Luopan's magnet with the sunstone, it should lead them directly to her father. Following the Luopan's coordinates, The Bebop left Mars. During, Meifa revealed to Jet that she was never close with her father and was saddened that Pao contacted Jet instead of her with the message. She revealed what she thought was the whole story of him driving them away and that she wondered aloud why Pao never tried to track her down and see her, as they were not hiding from him. Jet reassured Meifa that Pao probably had a good reason, but she became agitated at his words, claiming that Jet knows something about her father that he's not telling. Jet reluctantly told her the whole story. Jet also hypothesized that Pao was worried that Meifa might be hurt by the syndicate if he resumed contact with her. After entering the Astral Gate near Mars and into hyperspace, the Luopan centers itself, appearing to indicate that Pao is somewhere in the hyperspace stream. With Blue Snake ships tailing them, Jet gets the idea to use the sunstone's energy, and a vortex opens up. A ship inside hails Bebop and, indeed, it is Pao. Jet starts to try to rescue him, but Pao says that leaving the vortex is impossible, and it doesn't matter anyway, since his ship is almost out of oxygen. Instead, he focuses on Meifa, saying he sent the message to Jet was so he could reunite with his daughter before he died. He tried to talk with Meifa, but Jet rebuked him, calling him out for trying to use Feng-Shui to manipulate them into coming. Jet tells Pao that Meifa didn't become on account of Feng-Shui, she came of her own free will. Pao agreed with Jet's assessment and apologized to Mefia. Meifa also tells her father that, though she had hated him for many years for staying away, now that she sees him, she doesn't hate him anymore. As father and daughter reconcile, the vortex collapses, and the transmission cuts out, leaving Pao to die. Meifa returned to Mars and things returned to normal.Boogie Woogie Feng Shui Gallery Picture of Jet with Pao and Meifa.jpg Cowboy bebop remastered 21h264-ac3niizk-mkv snapshot 07-32 2012-01-28 18-13-18.jpg Brücke.png Meifa seeing her father.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Minor Characters